


I Just Have You

by TheExplodingPen



Series: Teen Wolf Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, High School, M/M, dancing competition, just... fluff, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplodingPen/pseuds/TheExplodingPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs help for a dance competition at his school.</p><p>Sterek prompt: dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Have You

“You have to do _what_?”

Stiles flushed, shrugging slightly. “Dance. I have to dance. It's... It's complicated, okay? But there's this competition at school, and Scott's doing it with Allison, and he thought it would be some good _bonding_ time, so Isaac's partnered up with Lydia, and Ethan and Aiden are doing some weird sort of tango thing, and I don't even _know_ what Erica and Boyd are doing, but it doesn't matter, because _I don't know how to dance, Derek_.”

Stiles' hands were flailing by the time he finished speaking, and Derek could hear his heart pounding away in his chest. If he ignored the very real panic in Stiles' eyes, it was almost kind of funny to see just how much the teen was worried about performing. “Can't you just go watch?”

Shaking his head, Stiles sighed. “Already signed the registration form. Can you help me or not?”

The image of Stiles' arms up around his neck, his body swaying in time with a slow waltz, popped completely unbidden into Derek's mind. Once it was there, though, he couldn't shake it. Stiles _would_ make a fantastic dancer if he was taught well, and if he could manage to actually focus on the task at hand, but at the same time...

“Why are you coming to me?”

Stiles closed his eyes, slumping back against the door of the loft. “Because, like I said, everyone else is partnered up. And, well, Isaac might have mentioned something about you having taken dancing lessons at some point.”

How, exactly, Isaac had found that out, Derek didn't want to know.

“So you want me to teach you to dance.”

“Yep.”

“In two weeks.”

“Uh huh.”

“And then dance with you in the high school gym.”

Stiles blushed again, and Derek decided that he liked the look. A lot. “Look, if you don't want to do it, I get it. It's pretty stupid. I just thought I'd check and... yeah. I'll shut up now.” He bent to pick up his bag, shrugging slightly. “I'll go ask Jackson, and when he says no, I'll...” He shrugged again, his hand on the doorknob as he turned to go.

“No.”

Stiles paused, turning back to Derek with one eyebrow raised. “What?”

Pointing at the skinny jeans Stiles had poured himself into, Derek shook his head. “You can't practice in those. You need to be able to move, and that's not going to happen while you're wearing those things. Go home and change, and then come try again.”

Stiles did.

*

Around the third time the magazine they were supposed to be holding in place with their chests fell to the floor, Derek turned off the music, turning to Stiles with one of his eyebrows raised. “Dancing typically requires touching.”

Stiles blushed bright red.

“T-trying,” he stuttered, ducking his head when Derek continued to look at him in amusement. “Shut up. _I_ didn't have years of professional training, okay? I just have you.” He accented the last word by jabbing his finger at the middle of Derek's chest. 

“Exactly. You have me. Act like it.” Before his words could quite register with Stiles, Derek tugged him closer, chest to chest, and bent down to turn the music on again. 

This time, the magazine didn't drop.

*

They didn't win, but Derek hadn't expected them to. There was only so much that could happen in two weeks, and if he was honest, they hadn't spent as much time _dancing_ as they should have.

And it was _high school_.

The feeling of having Stiles' chest pressed confidently up against his own, though, was more than enough to make up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> For [TheBritishGovernment](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment)
> 
> To prompt me, either leave a comment here or head over to my [Tumblr](http://theexplodingpen.tumblr.com/) and prompt me there. I have a list of the fandoms I write for on both my AO3 profile and Tumblr profile.


End file.
